custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Confirming... So I can use Nikron, Blazrox and Karox? As for Toa, mind if I use Lolan and Dais? (Exept have her die someother way, if you'd like to to do so. Or even Lola. Some have to die. No presure. :P Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Opps. I mixed up a capitol I and a lowercase L. :P So can use them and kill them off? Interesting. I'll be sure to do that. Since the origional Mocs are from an alternate demention, there technicaly is versions of them in the accual Bionicle world, right? Well, I'm basicaly asking if this'll be canon on your part.Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Well, all are set to be in the new episode. But... it accualy doesn't take place in an alternate reality. Maybe it'll just be non-canon. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 21:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sounds reasonable. I like the idea of them being frozen and used later. I think that'll work. Maybe, anyway. Just a spoiler: A Toa and Makuta will have thier heads chrsuhed, so I reall don't see how that would work, but it's fandom. Anything can happen. :P So we'll just go with the freezing thing. Deal? Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 22:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) That'll work. So it'll be canon? Just a different change of pace for your storyline?Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 22:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, there they are! Watak, Nikron, Blazrox, and Karox have now officialy appeared. Though it may seem like Karox is only for comical reasons, that's not the case. She's going to be WAY more brutal next episode. Oh, and Nikron and Blazrox, too. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) And there it is. Well, Karox had her episode. Please read and tell me what you think about her.... brutality. I hope you think it's good. I sure do. And Nikron and Blazrox will get their episode next time. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 01:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) And there that is. Well, Nikron and Blazrox have made thier debute. One dies, but you'll have to guess (or read it) who. On, and I never got your opinion on how Karox was handled. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 18:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) 3 times? You sure? And the kicking was just to knock her out. Then they use their Kraata powers. I must really include those. Ohhhh. Veartax's Makuta are organic after he experimented on them. I guess I was too caught up in that to focus on Antidermis. I guess Blazrox is still out there. For now. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The fate! The fate of Blazrox has been decided and in the latest chapter! But also, you didn't really give your opinion on how Karox was. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 03:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Erm.... Technicaly, it felt like they were being torn out. Not accualy torn out. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 14:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Really? Huh. Well, I might change it. Don't worry. They'll get more screentime this episode. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 22:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to mention... I also forgot to mention this might ''be where Karox meets her fate, but I'm still thinking whether to have her in the final battle along side Sharka, or not. Whatever comes to mind. Also, yes, Veartax makes them organic. If theres a problem, let me know. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 23:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well.... Watak has met his fate. How sad. Just letting you know.Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 00:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) And there we go. Well, Karox met her fate. Not giving too much away. And if you don't like the way Iolan and Dais are, tell me. But, erm. This is accualy a canon story. I think I said that before, but I do hope you know that. Everbody knows that the bird is the word! 02:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join BIONICLE FTW!!? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 05:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) It would be great if you could work on it; thanks! You should probably use Template:Year, though. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 19:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) HEY!!!!!!!!!! I will not be ignored. If you want to block me for a 9999999999999999999 year period, go ahead! But look, I want to be your freind! F-R-E-I-N-D.MrKevin4836 22:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) For just about all of yours. To name a few:Toa Tollubo, Scotar, Karabak, Nikron, "Terminator", Bukach, and Cobarox. There are probably more I could list. :D [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 22:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) MOCS!!!! DANG BRO!!!!!! SICK MOCs!!!!!!!! I really think that that's some of the best stuff I've ever seen.... WOW!!!! (I would love to use your MOCs and have you head of judging.) ((THESE ARE EPIC!!!!)) M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 22:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You are welcome! Your MOCs are wonderful! ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 22:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Tritax MOC Contest Greetings, Matoro1. I'm trying to get a few more entries for the '''Official Tritax MOC Contest, and I thought I'd remind you that entering is still open. Sorry if I'm bothering you. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] You keep tabs on my MOCs? :P Thanks. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 23:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice! :O I wish I could write articles as good as you..... My best is Tablor. :/ M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes sir! Glad to hear you might be able to make it. (MATORO1 HAS THE B E S T MOCs!!!!!) M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 00:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I only copied it from the character template for my first, then I copied it from my others. :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 00:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Fractures Lhikan Hey Matoro1. I love your MOCs, especially your Fractures Universe Lhikan. I was wondering if I might be able to get a piece list or instructions for him? I wouldn't use the set in any of my stories, but if I did, I would give all credit to you. Was just curious...Carpe Diem Boys 11:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No. Thank YOU M1. Carpe Diem Boys 22:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, would you like to talk on Mibbit? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 13:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tritax MOC Contest Entry Looks good. You've got a good chance at winning, or at least First Prize. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Grand Prize is winning. First Prize is second place. Rather confusing, isn't it? :P And yeah, I've gotten several good entries. I'm actually rather surprised at the number of people who entered; it seems like MOC contests are not extremely popular here. But perhaps I am wrong. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Hey dude, just came to say hey. (I suck at starting conversations, I know) --~[[User Talk:Jman98|'Jman']][[User Blog:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 09:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It's cool to talk to you aswell, and what if I said I couldn't save the banana? D: --~[[User Talk:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User Blog:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 09:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, hopefully your not that evil. :P --—[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 11:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing quite well. :D And your right, we haven't spoken in ages. D: We need to talk more. XD —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 12:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Summer's been fantastic, hoping to make a lot of videos over this time. :D I'll talk to you tomorrow, as I have to go to bed. D: (Time Zones SUCK) --—[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 12:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Allo, buddy! :P --—[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 21:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) How are you on this fine day? (Night time or morning for you I think. :P) —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 21:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I shall read this new chapter. :D It's like 3 PM here. Damn timezones. :/ —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 22:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I'm an American. :P —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 22:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Nah, only some of our shows are good. XD —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 08:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) True, true. And yes, I have. It's good. There's nothing I could see that needs to be improved in the story thus far. Which is probably why your one of the best writers here. (Next to Chicken Bond) —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|liciousness]] 10:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Matoro1, it's liopleurodonferox. You should submit that picture of Mudro killing Kapura for featured image next round. It could win! Liopleurodonferox 17:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) It isn't cheating; everybody else enters their own stuff, But I can understand if you don't want to enter it. Liopleurodonferox 22:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) For Karabak, Tollubo, Murdo, and Ignis. You are one of two users to receive this award!! You're more than welcome for the award; you've earned it. In my opinion, you and Ids are the best MoCist on the wiki. I mean, you have some truly fabulous MOCs. Like I said, you are one of two winners of the Uber mocist award Liopleurodonferox 22:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That's very kind of you. He's an awesome character. Liopleurodonferox 22:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I think I just died. Five times over. THOSE STORIES ARE A M A Z I NG ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! We should get those published. Also I'm interested in working with you on my book. You remember my blog on TBW right? Check it out, I really want your help with this. You seem to knowe how to make it exciting and still preserve Greg's way of writing. Maybe..? I'd really like it you know! ''':) W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk I added you to mah friends list, mate. :) Welcome to my official list! Liopleurodon 04:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I Hope You Aren't Tired of Awards :P For Tollubo, and several other articles Keep up the good work! You're welcome! I've been doing well, thank you. Have you seen my latest MOC, Romulus? Thanks! I am glad that you like him. Liopleurodon 01:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) *Gasp* I am not on your friend list? Kazi22 01:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't see the template on your page, so I didn't know. >< How lazy of me. --'TDG (Talk)' 08:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, my friend! Today, I come, not with awads (You've got all the good ones :p), but with a proposition: Would you care to voice a character(s) in the second Episode of my new stop-motion series, BIONICLE: A-Team. I had in mind Shanohn, a Toa of fire , and one of the protagonists in the series. How about it? Liopleurodon 22:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) If you videoed a wall, and recorded lines, that would work fine (I can record your voice from the video, on to my computure using its Microphone) Your voice is almost exactly what I had in mind for Shanohn. So, if you are intersted, I will send you lines, when I have filmed the video, and written a script :) If you posted it on you tube, you would not have to send me any files. (You could delete it when it was over) Liopleurodon 23:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow dude! Can't get over it. Just saw your saga guide and... Man you are an amazing person.... That is by far the best BIONICLE buuilding I've seen in my history. (And I've checked out the other guys...) That is bringing me to a loss of words man. How do you do it? Then your quotes... The Vorox dung, the bladder problem... You are a truly amazing funny person, and I would be honored to meet you in the future. I'm glad to say I'll be joining this place with an overload of MOCs that I have been working on. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk You are invited to join my club! Great! I have added you to this list as vice leader! Here is your official club template Liopleurodonferox 14:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Bioka Dude, your Bioka MOC is epic. Just thought I'd let you know. Baterra1202 You're welcome. Baterra1202 AAoW Would you mind reading the prologue of An Age of War and tell me what you think?--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 15:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm one of the admins on CBW, and I'd like to compliment you on your writing, which I consider some of the best stories on here, (and your MOCs are amazing as well). Also, I don't think we've actually ever spoken with each other before (except for me commenting on your story update blogs), so I'd just like to take the time to say hello. 'Varkanax ' 17:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) That we should. It's always good to speak with other writers, as there are too few on the wiki these days. :D 'Varkanax ' 22:02, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I've read Battle of Bara Magna, Ghosts of the Past, FC, and WiTD. 'Varkanax ' 22:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ghosts of the Past, though FC is quickly becoming my favorite, I like seeing the story from Glonor's POV, and the Fractures universe is very interesting. 'Varkanax ' 22:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I've read CoTD, but never Shadow Heart. I think I'll read it later tonight, as right now, I'm updating one of my stories, ''The Shadows Coil. And if you're having problems with the skin, you should switch to monobook, the other optional skin. 'Varkanax ' 22:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I don't remember asking you to read it, but I'm glad you'll try to. And you should switch to monobook, while it's mostly white, there are no ads and it's much more like monaco, the old default skin wikia disabled. 'Varkanax ' 22:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I know, it's very bland, I usually only use it for reading stories by adding ?useskin=monobook to the end of the page's URL. 'Varkanax ' 23:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC)